A Failure to Communicate
"A Failure to Communicate" 'is the fourth episode on the sixth season on ''Oz. Episode biography Detective McGorry arrives to investigate Kareem Said's death. Ryan O'Reily despairs about Cyril unsuccessful appeal as a friend from Suzanne Fitzgerald's radical days arrives in Oz. Tobias Beecher returns to Oz as a visitor and gets Chris Keller off Death Row. Zahir Arif reluctantly takes control of the Muslims and the bookbinding business as Burr Redding has troubles of his own keeping the homeboys in telemarketing. Agamemnon Busmalis finally visits Norma to hear her explanation. Bob Rebadow's relationship with the new librarian Stella Coffo hits a snag when he learns that she is sick. Father Ray gets an interesting visit from Jaz Hoyt's lawyer as his death sentence is overturned. Carlos Martinez didn't die of poisoning, he was murdered; Greg Penders threatens to sue about the conditions in solitary and Omar White agrees not to, in exchange for a ticket back to Em City. James Robson thinks up a way to get out of being Wolfgang Cutler's prag. Deceased *Franklin Winthrop: Neck snapped by Chris Keller. *Wolfgang Cutler: Hung himself accidently. Crime flashback *Jahfree Neema''': Convicted January 10, 2003. Kidnapping, Assault. Sentence: 7 years, up for parole in 3. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Joel Grey as Lemuel Idzik *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa (RIP) *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Jennifer Harmon as Ms. Lang *Peter James Francis as Jahfree Neema *Ray Iannicelli as Correctional Officer Roger Brese *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Kristen Rohde as Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Andrea Anders as Donna Degenhart *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Carl DiMaggio as Officer Len Lopresti *Cyrus Farmer as Correctional Officer Adrian Johnson *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Ra Hanna as Nacim Bismilla *Christopher Neal Jackson as Perry Loftus *Jon Korkes as Correctional Officer Tom Robinson *Jon Lurie as Greg Penders *Malik as Kenaniah Maxwell *Connie Nelson as Detective Guinevere McGorry *Larry Pine as Arnie Zelman *Michael Rivera as Pablo Rosa *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Michelle Schumacher as Norma Clark *Philip V. Scozzrella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Felix Solis as Reynaldo Escobales *Hank Wagner as Stein *Catherine Wolf as Nurse Carol Grace Uncredited *Brendan Kelly as Wolfgang Cutler *Emanuel Yarbrough as Clarence Seroy *Douglas Crosby as Correctional Officer Vic D'Agnasti Notes *This episode is narrated by deceased prisoners Augustus Hill and Antonio Nappa. *Chris Keller snaps Franklin Winthrop's neck for his killing of Tobias Beecher's father. *Bob Rebadow learns that Stella Coffo has breast cancer. *Suzanne tells Ryan that Jahfree Neema convinced her to join the peace movement, which caused her to leave Seamus (and Ryan). *James Robson kills Wolfgang Cutler by strangulation after telling Sister Pete he thought Cutler was suicidal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes